villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chimera (My Little Pony)
The Chimera is a minor antagonist from the animated televison show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is a fearsome and talking creature who lives in the Flame Geyser Swamp with a Saber-toothed tiger's head and front legs, a goat's head and hind legs, and a snake's head for a tail. She appears as the main antagonist in the seventeenth episode of the fourth season entitled "Somepony to Watch Over Me", despite having only one scene, and later makes a cameo appearance in the eight season's two part finale School Raze. A chimera also appears in the chapter book "Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon". She was voiced by Ellen Kennedy. Personality Though it is technically one single creature, each of the heads are independent and refer to each other as "sisters". They argue a lot about each other to see who is in charge of giving orders to the other two and they never agree to choose what to eat. *The tiger always believes herself the leader and that is why the goat scolds her. *The goat is bossy and scandalous and she is believed to be older than the others. *The snake is sometimes peaceful and tries to look sweet and cute when she talks. Apparently, she is the more hungry of the three. The three together are a fearsome predator that likes eat pies and fillies. It should be noted that when someone enters the swamp, the chimera refers to him as "my guest". Biography In Somepony to Watch Over Me, Apple Bloom encounters and meets the chimera when she is trying to deliver pies and is crossing through the Flame Geyser Swamp, for Apple Bloom was trying to show that she was an independent pony and that she did not always need someone to help and watch over her. When Apple Bloom sees the Chimera, she tries to get away before the monster comes near, but the swamp's fire geysers do not leave her, forcing her to stay. When turning over, the chimera already came too close. The chimera's Tiger and Goat heads tells her that there is no escape and the Snake does not seem to hear what they said. The Tiger say that they have not eaten for days, the Goat and the Snake tells Apple Bloom that they never agree to choose what to eat except the pies. Apple Bloom says that unfortunately the pies are for the ponies of a city on the other side of the swamp. But the Chimera tells her that she will not have to worry about that or anything else, because they will eat her and the pies. The chimera attacks and chases Apple Bloom across the swamp with intent of eating her and the pies; and eventually the Chimera get hurt by one of the geysers. Apple Bloom without knowing it well briefly gives the three-headed beast the slip causing the snake to chase her while she runs around the chimera to entangle them and trip up and hides the pie cart in some bushes. The chimera catches up and corners Apple Bloom and they threaten to tell them where the Pies are, but unfortunately for them, even the snake can not locate them. The goat blames the tiger for believing that he should always be in charge, and the tiger thinks Apple Bloom is lucky because he has no idea what it feels like to have a sister who is always controlling it. But Apple Bloom was going to say the opposite for the problems she has had with Applejack at home, but the goat interrupts her saying that they will have to settle for eating her without the pies, causing Apple Bloom to want her sister to be there to help her. Before the chimera finally ate the filly, Applejack arrives and battles the Chimera. Applejack puts the snake head to sleep with a flute, then throws a chair into the tiger head's mouth, and when the chimera runs at her, the snake's neck get caught in a tree and the tiger head's teeth get stuck in another tree, unable to remove them. Applejack appeases the goat head with some cheese. The chimera is left trapped in the trees afterwards and they move on. In School Raze, the Chimera appears as one of the creatures imprisoned in the tartarus. This time, they can breath fire. Gallery Images Chimera capers by tourniquetmuffin-d7a8sf3.png Chimera's tiger head one S4E17.png|Tiger Head. Chimera's goat head two S4E17.png|Goat Head. Chimera's snake head three! S4E17.png|Snake Head. Chimera climbing over the hill S4E17.png|Chimera's evil grin. Chimera where are the pies S4E17.png|Another evil grin. Chimera determined S4E17.png|Chimera glaring. Chimera stuck onto trees S4E17.png|Chimera's defeat. Chimera ID S4E17.png Chimera_roasting_Pinkie's_marshmallow_S8E26.png|The Chimera's fire breathing ability in School Raze - Part 2 Chimera_releasing_its_magic_S8E26.png|The Chimera surrendering its magic to Twilight Sparkle. large (1)_1.png Videos Applejack Rescues Apple Bloom (Somepony to Watch Over Me) MLP FiM HD The Mane 6 Trip to Tartarus (School Raze) MLP FiM HD The Mane 6 Question Tirek for Information (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Tirek and Cozy Teamed Up to Trap the Mane 6 in Tartarus (School Raze) MLP FiM HD The Mane 6 Escape from Tartarus (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Trivia *In Greek mythology, the chimera is a monstrous fire-breathing creature with the body and head of a lion, a goat's head rising from its back, and a tail ending in a snake's head. **The lion's head being replaced by a tiger's head may be a reference to actual real life male lions as the chimera is portrayed to be female in mythology. *She is the third MLP: FiM villain to actually attempt to kill (technically eat) the protagonist. The first was Ahuizotl and the second was Sunset Shimmer. **Of course, she would be considered the fourth if King Sombra was included. **Unlike them however, the chimera's motivations were out of pure predatory instincts rather than true evil. *The goat's head appears vaguely similar to Grogar, another previous generation villain. *It is never mentioned if something is done about the Chimera after the episode. **In addition, although Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon passed through the Flame Geyser Swamp in the season 8 episode Road to Friendship, they never encountered the Chimera, so it is unknown if they are still trapped in the trees. ***Although it's later revealed in School Raze - Part 1 that the Chimera became a prisoner of Tartarus. Navigation Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rogues Category:Multi-Beings Category:Amoral Category:Mongers Category:Predator Category:Hybrids Category:Inconclusive Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Guardians Category:One-Shot Category:Imprisoned Category:Anti-Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Game Changer